


With All My Heart

by SpellStorm



Series: The Future [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family, Future Fic, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellStorm/pseuds/SpellStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was totally unplanned and absolutely terrible timing, but they couldn't be happier. First of seven future-fic one-shots leading up to a multi-chapter. Frazel (Frank/Hazel). Rated T for subject matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of seven one-shots. Four (including this one) will be based around demigod pairings, two around different kinds of relationships, and one around a single character. These one-shots will overlap and eventually lead to a new multi-chapter story about the Seven (and others) nine years after the Giant War.
> 
> This one-shot is for Frazel (Frank/Hazel). The first part takes place three years after Blood of Olympus. Pay attention to the italicized words; they'll tell you how many hours/months/years later a part takes place.

"Frank?"

The praetor turned. His girlfriend of three years stood in the doorway, nervously chewing her lower lip. Her eyes were filled with fear and shock, but there was also concern, and he marveled at how she could still manage to be worried for him at a time like this.

"It's alright, Hazel. We're going to be fine."

She stepped further into the room. "I know we are, Frank. It's just…." She was obviously trying to force out the words that, until now, both of them had been too terrified to voice. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "We need to tell Nico."

Frank closed his eyes against the logic. "There'll be time for that later; right now we need to focus on what we're going to do and how this is going to work."

Hazel put a hand on his shoulder. "Frank, I know you're scared. So am I. But we can't do this just the two of us. We need help. And the best way to get that is from someone who loves us so much he would never turn us away."

He released a huge sigh that seemed to come from his very core.

"Alright." He opened his eyes and turned to the girl he loved. "Go call Arion."

_~One Hour Later~_

The black eyes stared at them, unblinking. The couple squirmed, but it was impossible to escape the steady gaze of the son of Hades.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Nico spoke.

"Oh."

Sensing a chance to prevent possible bloodshed, Hazel hurried to explain.

"We didn't plan for it to happen, but it did and then it kept happening and now we're in this situation and we don't know what to do or who to go to and—"

She cut off under Nico's stern expression.

"So let me get this straight." His voice was deceptively calm. "You are sixteen years old. Frank is eighteen. You had sex – even though you are from the 1940s and would have thought it scandalous less than a year ago – and now you're telling me that somehow, due to some unknown circumstance, you're with child."

Silence reigned for several moments before Frank spoke.

"It's a girl," he said in a quiet voice. "Rachel told us. She's the one who informed us of what happened; she had a vision."

"And you're going off of her word?"

"I took a test," Hazel piped up. "Several, actually. Just to be sure. It's true; I'm having a baby."

Hazel was starting to worry about her half-brother's silence, which was more profound than usual.

"Nico?" she asked.

He took a breath. "I can't say I'm happy that you're pregnant so young," he began. "And I'm definitely not pleased to hear that you had sex as a teenager."

Hazel winced.

"But I am happy for you."

She looked up in shock. "Huh?"

Nico nodded. "It isn't convenient, and I'm sure you'll get a lot of crap from people at camp, but I'm happy for you. This is a big thing, Haze. You're going to be a mom! The timing is atrocious, but this isn't something to take for granted."

"So… you'll help us?" Frank asked hesitantly.

Nico sighed. "Yes, I'll help you."

The two Roman demigods visibly relaxed.

"But you have to tell Reyna you got a teenager pregnant while praetor, and you have to tell Clarisse because I am not getting in the middle of that."

Frank gulped but nodded. "Of course."

Nico gave a sharp nod. "Good. Now get out of my bedroom; there are two hours until dinner, and I'm going to need all that time to figure out how to tell Dad."

Hazel smiled and hugged her brother. "Thank you, Nico," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

_~Eight Months Later~_

"She's so cute!" Annabeth gasped, staring at the pink bundle in Hazel's arms.

"She has your eyes, Frank," Piper added. "And your nose."

"I can't believe you had a baby before us," Percy piped up.

Rachel glared at him and smacked his head. "Shut up! She's precious," she assured the Roman couple. "What are you going to name her?"

Everyone stared at them as they waited for an answer.

Frank and Hazel exchanged glances.

"Her name is Emmy," Hazel announced. "After Frank's mother, Emily. And her middle name is Marie."

"Emmy Marie Zhang," Nico said. "It has a nice ring to it."

Hazel smiled up at her brother. "It does, doesn't it?" She was glad Nico had come. She hadn't been sure he'd want anything to do with the baby after she was born, but he was the first person to arrive at the infirmary when Frank alerted their friends, shadow-traveling directly into the room.

Annabeth's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"May I please hold her?" she begged.

Hazel nodded and carefully placed her little baby girl in the blonde's arms. Leaning back against her pillows, she grabbed Frank's hands, and together they watched their friends pass around their own little jewel.

_~Three Years Later~_

"Momma, why is your tummy so big?"

Hazel looked at the little girl beside her. "Because your little brother is in there."

Emmy tilted her head. "Well, when is he gonna come out?"

"Only a few more months, sweetheart." A thought struck her. "Sweetie, you know he's not going to be big enough to play with you for a while, right?"

The legacy of Mars and Pluto rolled her eyes. " _Duh_. Miss Annabeth told me that babies are _this_ tiny when they're born." She cupped her hands together, leaving hardly any space between them. "But that's okay. He'll be small enough for me to put my doll clothes on him. I'll just play dress-up."

Hazel smiled down at her three-year-old daughter. "That sounds fun, Em."

Just then, they heard the sound of the front door closing.

"Sounds like your dad's home, sweetie."

Emmy's eyes lit up. "Daddy!" she shouted, running full speed down the hall and turning into an Italian greyhound puppy mid-stride.

Hazel smiled. That was her little gem.

_~One Year Later~_

"Mommy, is that the baby?" the little black-haired boy asked, pointing at the bundle of blankets with one chubby finger.

"Yes, it is," Hazel replied in a whisper. "But you've got to be quiet; she's asleep."

Frank reached down and pulled their son up onto the infirmary bed, letting an independent Emmy wiggle up herself.

Emmy peered into the blankets. "She's tinier than Fai!"

Fai copied his big sister's action and wrinkled his nose. "She doesn't have hair."

Frank smiled. "She won't have hair for a while, Fai. She's only a few hours old; you didn't have hair when you were born, either."

"Whose eyes does she have?" Emmy asked eagerly. "Mine or Fai's?"

"Yours," Frank replied.

Emmy let out a silent squeal of victory while her brother pouted. "Why am I the only one with gold eyes?"

Hazel handed her newborn daughter over to Frank. "You're not the only one, sweetheart; I have gold eyes, too."

He frowned. "But why is it only us? Why can't someone else have our eyes?"

The daughter of Pluto leaned in close to her son. "Because, Fai, you and I are special. Your sisters may have the same eyes as Daddy, but they can't do what we can. And you know what that is?"

Fai shook his head.

"We can find treasure in the ground!"

His eyes widened. "Like pirates?"

She nodded seriously. "Exactly like pirates." She tried to ignore the pain in her heart when she thought of pirates and ships and sailing the seas.

Satisfied with the new "secret" he'd been trusted with, Fai sat up straighter.

"What is her name?" Emmy wanted to know. Her dark brown eyes never strayed from her new sister.

After exchanging glances, Frank answered. "Her name is Sammie." For the first time in years, the name didn't make Hazel flinch.

And later that night, after Frank had left to take Em and Fai home, Hazel lay in the infirmary and gazed down at the bundle of pink in her arms.

"I love you, Sammie Mae Zhang," she whispered. "With all my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get any comments about this - because I have no doubt that I will - I know it seems OOC and outrageous that Hazel would get pregnant at sixteen, since, like Nico says, she should think it scandalous. My reasoning is that, while it may seem completely improbable, they _are_ demigods. After living through a war - especially one like the Giant War - they would probably need comfort, and they might even do things they wouldn't normally do.


End file.
